Prior to the present invention, as set, forth in general terms above and more specifically below, it is known, to use various card, games in conjunction with sporting events. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,141,548 by Everton, U.S. Pat. No. 5,730,443 by Allen, U.S. Pat. No. 6,783,128 by Casey et al., U.S. Pat. No. 7,451,986 by Thrasher, U.S. Pat. No. 7,810,815 by Connaway, U.S. Pat. No. 7,862,044 by Spelman et al., U.S. Pat. No. 7,909,332 by Root, U.S. Pat. No. 8,092,306 by Root, U.S. Pat. No. 8,360,842 by Simon, U.S. Pat. No. 8,702,103 by Miller and U.S. Patent Application No. 2009/0085297 by Morales. While these various card games may have been generally satisfactory, there is nevertheless a need in the art for a new and improved interactive playing card game that is played in conjunction with a live or pre-recorded sporting event such as baseball whereby the players must use the outcome cards provided to correctly predict the outcome of the plate appearance in order to earn the right to discard a set amount of their outcome cards.
It is a purpose of this invention to fulfill this and other needs in the art in a manner more apparent to the skilled artisan once given the following disclosure.